Sound Quake
} |info = *Banshee plants her hands on the ground, releasing ultrasonic reverberations around her which inflict 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second and stagger all enemies within 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Damage does not diminish with distance. **Damage bypass obstacles in the environment. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** status effect forces all enemies within a 5''' meter radius to stumble and fall. **Range is affected by Ability Range. *Sound Quake drains '''25 / 18 / 15 / 12 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Banshee has energy. Sound Quake will end if Banshee runs out of energy, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Ability Efficiency. **Channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Banshee can not replenish energy using Squad Energy Restores, , , or Zenurik's Energizing Dash while Sound Quake is active; however, Energy Orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and/or can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. *Banshee is not invincible during the animation. *Enemies inside the area of effect are staggered for the duration of the skill. However, it's possible for an enemy to stumble outside of Sound Quake's range if they are too close the edge of the effective area. *Will destroy lights in the area of effect, but not Reinforced Glass or other objects. *If cast in midair, Banshee will instantly drop to the ground to perform this ability. *Has a cast delay of 1''' second and post-cast delay of '''1 second. |augment = |tips = *Using Sound Quake can be a very effective crowd control technique to give your team some breathing room to do some of the following: **Revive a fallen teammate. **Clear out some heavy mobs without retaliation. **Re-orient themselves to dish out some CC of their own. *As Sound Quake's duration is based on the amount of energy one has, ( ) and/or the Arcane Reverb Helmet is very useful in extending the effective duration of the ability. *Moas are extremely susceptible to Sound Quake, and it generally works well against other Corpus enemies. Though decent against Grineer, it performs the worst out of the three due to their innate high armor. *While standing on the cryo floors in the Void, Sound Quake's drain is reduced. However, the cast delay is increased and the damage tick occurs once every 2 seconds. *Since Banshee is immobilized when the ability is active, it's highly suggested to bring a Sentinel with equipped to pick up nearby Energy Orbs and prolong the duration Sound Quake is active. |bugs = *Caused by minimizing the game during the use of Sound Quake. The animation will continue afterward, disallowing any actions. Only leaving or dying will fix it. *While casting, getting knocked back into a bottomless pit or otherwise falling into one (the casting animation moves Banshee forward a little bit), will cause the Sound Quake to persist. It will continue to do damage and stun enemies at the cast point, but will not drain energy. Banshee can move around after coming back up from the fall, but can't do most actions like shooting. Recasting Sound Quake will cancel the damage inflicted by Sound Quake, but will leave the visual effects (camera blur and shake) in the area permanently. *Sound Quake's Blast procs do not actually knock down afflicted enemies (except on the initial shockwave) because the repeated stagger animation caused by the quakes overrides the knockdown. The proc indicator will flash when it occurs, but the enemy that it occurred to will remain standing and staggering around as if it wasn't affected by the Blast proc. |max = }} See Also * de:Schallbeben es:Terremoto de sonido ru:Звуковой Взрыв fr:Secousse Sonique Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Blast Damage Category:Banshee Category:Update 7